Chaos Fruits
by Gameman231
Summary: Emerl is sent to Ohara through Chaos control and is turned into a human child. There he meets a girl his age who is going through some tough times and togethor they fight the World Goverment.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos Fruit.**

**by Gameman231**

* * *

**First on the list, let me give you a proper summary of this story.**

**After the events in Sonic Battle, Emerl gets sent to the One Piece world through Chaos control. Wanting to bring Emerl back the Sonic crew use Chaos Control to follow him. A strange effect occurs through the process causing Emerl, Sonic and his friends to; become younger, turn human, and lose all their previous memories. **

**In this story everyone will start a new life, paired up with a One Piece character to grow up again with.**

**I have all he pairings here. **

**Sonic is paired with Luffy.**

**Knuckles is paired with Zoro**

**Tails is paired with Chopper**

**Amy is paired with Sanji**

**Rouge is paired with Nami**

**Emerl is paired with Robin**

**Cream is paired with Vivi**

**I'm not sure about Shadow but he will make a appearance in the story at some point.**

* * *

_'Where am I.' _

_'Sonic, Tails, Knux, Shadow, Mom, Cream, Rouge, why does it hurt.'_

_'These memories'_

_'I hate them'_

_'Gerald, Maria why?'_

_'**'Just a weapon, you'll always be a weapon."**_

_'Is that true?'_

_"_**No, he doesn't have to be a weapon!"**

_'Gerald?'_

**_"Baka, well I will be taking him now."_**

_'Gerald-san!'_

_'Go Emerl, bring hope to humanity!'_

_'I should forget them'_

* * *

"Sonic-kun!" a familier pink hedgehog bursts into the attic of Chris's house. Inside Sonic, Tails, Knuckles pretty much the entire Sonic crew are standing around the seven Chaos Emeralds. "Am I late?"

"No, were just gettng started."Tails says

"Do you think this will bring Emerl-san back?" Cream asks

"Yes, in theory."Knuckles says

"You ready Shadow?" Sonic smirks at the black hedgehog

"Hmph!" Shadow simply ignores him.

"CHAOS!" Sonic starts putting his hands on the pile of emeralds

"CONTROL!" Shadow finishs when suddenly the emeralds glow brightly. Everyone looks at the emeralds in amazement as they glow brightly and soon immerse everyone in it's shine.

* * *

In a large forest, a little girl with black hair, blue eyes and a red dress is reading a history book. She has a solemn look on her face and doesn't look very happy. BZZT! She looks up in suprise and sees something glowing brightly in the air in front of her. She shuts the book and starts walking over to it. BOOM! Just as she gets close to it the light bursts sending her flying back. "Ow." she says quietly rubbing her head. She looks where the light was flashing and sees a little kid in yellow and orange armor laying on the ground. Curious she walks over to the kid and says "What is this."

As she looks closely at it with fascination the blue eyes on the armor suddenly light up and the kid sits up. She looks at him in fascination as the child stands up and looks at her, being roughly the same height. "..." The kid remains silent simply staring at the girl. The girl not seeming interested simply goes back to the stump and starts reading again. The child follows and sits down in front of her. The two simply sit their not really disturbing each other for hours untill. "Theres Robin, get her!" a voice crys out when the girl is suddenly hit in the face with a tomato. The child turns his head towards the attacker and sees a group of kids.

"Ow." the girl says quitly feeling her face and watching the kids laugh at her.

"Monster!" they jeer laughig when suddenly she aims at them with her hand and suddenly another arm sprouted out. Soon a long chain of arms stretch out towards the kids who are terrified and then the last one reachs over the kid who threw the tomato and punchs him on his head. "Augh, I've been attacked!" the kid screams losing all courage and running away crying. One of the other children yells angrily as they run away "We'll remember this!" Robin then sits back down but now notices the child's eyes are flickering wildly. "Are you okay?" the child says quietly in a voice that resembles hers.

"No." the girl responds as she wipes the juice away.

"Okay." the child says sitting down "What's your name?"

"Robin." the girl responds

"Oh, my name is...

'_Emerl!'_

Emerl."he finishs his sentence after a pause

"Nice to meet you." she says getting back to her book.

"What are you reading?" he asks after a little while

"A book on history."she replies

"Oh..."he says

"Oi you!" a angry voice calls out. The two turn around and see a angry looking woman stimpng over to them with the children from before. "My children came home crying that they had been beaten for no reason!"

"Stay away from my kids!"the woman scolds Robin.

"She didn't do anything!" Emerl yells out angrily sounding like a certain echidna.

"Stay out of this!" the woman scolds emerl glaring at him. "Can't you defend yourself?"

Emerl turns to the children who are behind the mom and are blowing Robin rasberrys. Emerl glares at them and picks up a rather large stone while the mom isn't looking. He points to the kids and uses his fist to pound the rock to rubble. The kids quickly retreat behind the mom terrified. "You really are a disgusting girl."

"..." Robin remains silent and shuts the book. Emerl looks back at her when she suddenly runs off.

"Oi Robin!" he yells chasing after her.

"Wait were not done yet!" the woman yells

"Shut up!" Emerl yells flipping her off as he runs away

Later inside a large house, Robin is washing some dishes. Knock Knock! The door is knocked on and she sets down a plate and many of her arms that were doing dishes stop. She walks over to the door and opens it. Standing outside is Emerl holding a boqeut of flowers he picked. "Hi Robin." he says cheerfully

"What are you doing here?"she asks her eyes slightly wide in suprise

"You looked down, so I picked you some flowers." Emerl says handing her the flowers "It took me forever to find your house."

Robin then looks down sadly and says "It's my aunts."

"Oh, well mnd if I come in?" he asks

"Actually I was going over to the Tree of Omniscence now."she says

"Sounds interesting, I'll come with you."Emerl says

"Okay."she says perking up slightly.

--

**_"Such strange creatures."_**

**_"But they can play a vital part to this world."_**

**_"Let's let them start a new."_**

**_--_**

On a pirate named Alvida ship, two pirates are carrying a barrel when suddenly..."WERE FREE!" the barrel bursts open sending the pirates flying back. A pink haired boy with glasses mouth is wide open and his eyes are popping out of his head as he watchs two teenage boys jump out of the collapsed barrel. The first one is a boy with messy black hair, brown eyes, a strawhat, red vest, blue jeans and sandals. The second is another boy with spiky blue hair, emerald green eyes, blue jeans and red shoes with white straps. "Yatta were out!" the first teen exclaims

"About time, that barrel was making me sick."the second teen says tapping his foot on the ground.

"Wh-who are you guys?" the frightened kid asks as he backs up against the wall.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, future king of the pirates!" The black haired boy grins at him.

'And I'm Hedgehog T. Sonic, the fastest thing alive!" the blue haired boy smirks

"Woah." the kid stutters in amazement.

* * *

**WOOOT! NEW STORY!! This story is going to be good, I know it.**

**In the next chapter, Luffy and Sonic versus the Alvida pirates and Zoro and Knuckles the pirate hunters!**

**The reason I put Robin and Emerl's past in so quickly is because they will play a very important role in the story. Please R&R, I'll update soon!**


	2. Emerl, Robin and Spidairus

**Chaos Fruits**

**by Gameman231**

**I decided to focus this story on Emerl and Robin and add the other characters later.**

* * *

Sitting outside a old house on a bright morning, a very pathetic looking Emerl bites into some bread he snagged while he keeps his helmet off just so that his mouth is exposed , Emerl recalls what happened at the Tree of Omniscence last night. "She probably doesn't want to talk to me anymore." he thinks sadly as he looks at his armor.

"_Thank you Proffesor Clover!"Robin smiles happily at a elderly man with a hairstyle that explains his name. Emerl decided to wait outside while she returned the book and while he waited outside she was greeted by a suprise party. They told the little orphan that she got a perfect score on her doctors degree test in Archeology. Naturally she was ecstatic. Through all the commotion though she forgot Emerl but when she saw the door as they talked it came back to her. "Proffesor I have someone for you all to meet!"she says as she runs to the door. The proffesor watchs patiently as she runs outside. He knew her since she was born and was long time friends with her mom. But despite this she ended up with her uncle who had a wife who despised Robin, neglecting her and treated horribly. When she stumbled across a devil fruit this only added more abuse. Because on this island not much believed in Devil Fruits so when she aquired her powers people thought she ot it from incantations. So the thought to him that she had gotten a friend made him smile on the inside. Unfortunatly he didn't expect this._

_"WHAT!?"every scholar in the library exclaimed in horror and shock as Robin led Emerl inside._

_"Whats wrong?"Robin asked innocently as Prof Clover approached the two._

_"Robin who is this?!"he demanded_

_"He said his name is Emerl."she explained concerned she was in trouble._

_"Emerl do you realize whats on that strange armor?"he turned his attention to Emerl who had a strange symbol on his armor._

_"What, the color yellow?"he asked causing Clover to face-fault._

_"No it's Ponylgliphe!"he exclaimed getting back up._

_"So?"Robin asked looking at Emerl's chest piece which has three circles that connect making a triangle._

_"Robindo you know what Ponygliphe is?!"Clover asked the kid_

_"Yes."she responded without missing a beat causing Clover to face-fault again. This was not the answer he expected._

_"How do you know that?"he asked dumbfounded but he suddenly realizes the answer "You've been using your powers to spy on us haven't you?"_

_She looked to the ground knowing she had been caught and mutters "Yes."_

_"Robin you know studying the Ponygliphes is illiegal."Clover explains_

_"Yes but.."Robin hesitates "But then why are you all doing it?"_

_"Robin listen to me."Clover says sternly "I forbade you to play with this child__."_

_"But Proffesor!"she yells crushed_

_"This is for your own good."he explains putting his hand on her arm._

_On the verge of tears, angry and confused she pulls away and takes off running through the door. Suprised by this outburst Emerl quickly chases after her without saying a word to anyone. Clover looks at the door where Robin ran away and sighs. "She's following exactly in her mom's footsteps." a scholar murmers_

_"Yes but what about that child's armor?"Clover thinks worried_

_'Weapon'_

_"I haven't seen her for weeks, I wonder if shes avoiding me?_" Emerl thinks as he takes another bite of bread. Just as he bites into the bread a shadow overcomes him. He looks up to see Robin standing there with a curious expression.

"Weapon."she reads out pointing at the symbol on Emerl's armor.

"Huh, what's wrong?"he asks sliding the helmet back on.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come see something with me?"she asked casually

"Uh, okay."Emerl responds "Aren't you worried about Clover?"

"He didn't want me helping them in the first play and your the only other kid whos nice to me."she explains as the walk down the street.

"No one likes you?"Emerl asks suprised

"Yes, they call me names and throw things at me."she explains remembering what happened yesterday with the kids.

"Thats horrible!"Emerl says angrily "Why?"

"Because of my _powers."_ she explains sadly as a extra limb grows on Emerl's chest. Emerl remains silent as his blue eyes flash repeatedly at the limb as it dissapates

"Are you okay?" she asks worried waving her hand in front of Emrl's face snapping him out of it.

"Yes, that's pretty cool!"Emerl says

"Really?"she asks suprised that someone isn't scared of her powers.

"Uh huh!"he nods as they exit the town and head for a forest.

"So what is it you wan't me to see?"he asks

"I found him a few days ago , his name is Saulo."she explains

"So?"Emerl asks not impressed

"He's really nice!"Robin explains "You'll like him."

--

A few hours later.

"Wow he's huge!!"Emerl exclaims in shock as they approach a large giant. He has a brown fedora on, ragged blue shirts and tan pants. Also he has a rugged beard and orange hair. He looks down and notices the two children. A smile creeps on his face as he looks at the children. "So Robin, you brought your friend after all."he booms causing a gust of wind.

"Hi Saulo, this is Emerl, Emerl this is Saulo." Robin introduces the two

"Hi Saulo!"Emerl yells up to the giant.

"Wow, that's some fancy armor you got on there. Derishshsishishi"Saulo laughs as he lifts the kids up and sets them on a small mountain.

"Thanks."he beams proudly

"Saulo, I brought you some food."Robin says going into a small bag she has and pulls out two loafs of bread. Saulo not wanting to reject the girls kindness sticks out his thumb and lets her set the bread on it. He slowly lifts it to his mouth and tosses it in. He chews it up and looks down at her who is ready to give her some more bread. He notices that she looks very sick and thin. "You can eat that Robin, I had some fish earlier."he explains gratefully as he points to the skeleton of a large fish by his feet. She nods and takes a bite out of the bread. Saulo looks at Emerl who doesn't look like he's remotly interested in him and simply continues to stare at Robin.

"So Emerl where are you from?" Saulo asks trying to learn more about this mysterious kid.

Emerl looks to Saulo and says "Don't know."

"Were you raised here?"

"No just was here when I woke up a couple of weeks ago."Emerl explains causing Saulo to frown.

"Sounds like you got a bad case of Amnesia."he explains getting Robin's attention.

"What's amnesia?"Robin asked curious

"It's when someone completely loses their memorys."Saulo explains "It useally takes somethin familier to the person, to jog their memories."

"Hmm, well I do remember something."he says thinking

"What?"Saulo asks

"Just a bunch of random names and voices."he explains

"Hm, maybe their your family?"Saulo suggests

"Yeah, your probably right."Emerl says getting excited "So I just need to need to find these people to get my memories back?"

"That makes sense."Saulo says

"Then that's what I'll do!"he exclaims standing up "Find my family and get my memories!"

* * *

**A few months later.**

**Ever since their meeting with Saulo, Emerl grew extremely close with Robin to the point when they were inseperable. Fearing that the scholars would ban Robin from the library if they were seen togethor, Emerl built a small hut by Saulo and avoided town. The two would often explore the island and read books Robin got from the library on history. Robin and Emerl had a little deal they worked out so that Robin would bring Emerl food and water from the town and in return Emerl protected her from bullies. Everything was pretty routine until they made a shocking discovery one day when they were exploring a cave.**

**--**

"Emerl be careful!"Robin called out to Emerl who was bleeding from his arm slightly. The two adventurers had discovered a cave at the far side of the village and wanted to explore. Unfortunatly they were attacked by a fierce spider creature that was sleeping there. The spider had Robin tied in it's web hanging from the ceiling and was facing off against Emerl on the cavern floor. The spider stood roughly 8 feet tall and was as wide as a boat. It's eight blood shot eyes glared at the armored child who simply glared back. This spider however wasn't venomous but more of a tarantula. Emerl decided to be the first to attack and lunged forward at the spider. It quickly shot a long stream of web at Emerl who ducked under it and grabbed a small jagged stalagtite from the ground. The spider quickly jumped back and started backing up the wall.

"Running away?" Emerl calls up "I won't let you!" Then like a star football player he threw the stalagtite at the spider giving it a spin. Like a torpedo it plunged right into the center eye on the spider squirting green bug juice all over.

"**_GRaarraagh!!"_** the monstor screeched in anguish as it fell to the cave floor again. Taking advantage of the oppurtunity Emerl jumps on the spiders soft under belly and runs towards the cave wall. Crack! He slams his fist into the wall causing a small tremor to climb up the wall. The spider realizing what Emerl is trying to do struggles to get on it's legs. Emerl continues to punch the wall causing more and more tremors. Robin who is hanging from the web on the cavern ceiling looks up and sees some stalagmites starting to shake free. Shink! The pointed stalagmites suddenly broke loose and cut the web causing Robin to drop to the ground. "Aaah!!"Robin lets out a shriek of terror as she plummets towards the cavern floor where pointed stalagtites create a bed of spikes. Emerl quickly stops what he's doing and looks to where the scream came from.

"Robin!!"he yells jumping off the spider and running over to her. But she is falling to fast and he realizes he won't make it. '_Crap I need to do something NOW!!' _

"Agghh!!"Robin screams shutting her eyes in horror waiting for her death but for some reason, it doesn't come. Opening one eye she sees that she is being held up by two pairs of arms with caucasion skin! Looking at Emerl she sees that he has his arms crossed over his chest and is just as suprised as she is.

"How are you doing that?"Robin asked dumbfounded

"I'm not sure but it worked!"Emerl grins behind his mask as the arms set her down and he runs over so he can untie her from the webs.

"Is the spider dead?"Robin asked looking over to the motionless spider.

"Yes, those stalagmites did it."Emerl exlplains as he pulls the webs off.

crkcrk.

"What was that?"Robin asked as Emerl finally got the webs off her and she stood up.

"Probably nothing."Emerl says calmly

BHbhbhhbhBHB. The sound of something rustling.

Crack, crack, crack.

"Huh?"Emerl looks up and sees a lone white ball of webs hanging above him and it looks like it's about to burst. "What's that?" Emerl asked

"I think it's a egg sac."Robin explains taking a step to the right.

**Pop!** Without warning the egg sac explodes creating a shower of tiny baby tarantulas covering Emerl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!" Emerl screams in terror trying to pull the thousands of spider babys crawling on him off.

"I guess it was a mom."Robin says looking at the dead spider

"GET THEM OFFF!!"Emerl yells

"So Emerl defeated a Spidairus?"Saulo asked Robin later . "And used your devil fruit powers?!"

"Yes it was amazing."Robin explains biting into a small piece of bread.

"Hmm, I've seen alot of Devil Fruit users but I've never seen someone who could copy powers."Saulo thinks before looking at Emerl out of the corner of his eyes. "Is he okay?"

Robin looks to Emerl who is curled up in a ball sucking his thumb.

"It was awful!"Emerl cries "They were all over me!"

Robin notices a lone tarantula that he missed which is slowly crawling down his armor.

"Emerl."Robin says

"What?"he asks

"You got a spider on you."

"AAAGH!! Get it off Get it off!"Emerl screams jumping up and slapping at the spider.

"Derishishishishi!!"Saulo laughs at poor Emerl as he tries to get the spider off.

"Hehehehe!"Robin giggles

"ITS NOT FUNNY!!"Emerl yells embarresed.

--

Meanwhile at the other side of the island, a lone boat slides onto the shore and someone in a hood climbs out. The person looks around to make sure no one is around before removing the hood to reveal a beatiful woman around thirty with silver hair and blue eyes. She looks around the island and then sighs "I made it."

**I'f your wondering why I didn't write about Sonic and Luffy, its because I decided to write this story and it will focus on Emerl and Robin as the main characters. Once I've finished this story, I'll write another one from a different Sonic character's POV. Please R&R but don't flame.**


	3. The end of Ohara

* * *

Chaos** Fruit **

**by Gameman231**

**Italics are flash backs and thoughts.**

**Bold is a recap.**

**And Bold wth Itaclis are emphasis**

**-- to the left is a distance of a few minutes into the future**

**-- in the middle is a few hours**

* * *

**These are days, months and years in time skips.**

* * *

Chapter 3. The end of Ohara, the begining of a Grand Journey.

--

**Later after Emerl killed the spider he and Robin went down to Emerl's hut to get a snack. But as they do that the woman is making her way to the library with a worried look.Also a marine battleship makes port at the island and four men in black tuxes get out. One of them is holding a golden den den mushi. People all over Ohara murmer confused about the battle ship but don't do anything. Unkown to them that a whole _fleet _of battle ships are heading for the island.**

"So have you ever accidently stepped on someone?"Emerl asks Saulo as he climbs back up the mountain with Robin hanging on his back.

He frowns and says "I'll warn you now, don't judge me bein barbaric like those giant from Elbaf."

"There are peacful giant clans to ya know."he cotinues as Emerl says helping Robi climb onto the mountain

"We know."Emerl responds again pulling himself up

"I'll try askin yah something impossible but...could you two keep from tellin the villagers about me being here?"he asks with a worried expression

"Got it."they both reply instantly

The giant turns away from them sweatdropping and mutters "That answer was way too fast."

"We won't tell."Robin repeats slower

The giant looks at her and says "That's a lie, there's no way two kids can keep a secrect like this!"

"But were...not interested in talking about you."Robin says calmly

"Ah?! Uuuh?"he looks at her in suprise then starts laughing "DERISHSHISHIDERISHISHIDERISHI DERISHSHISHI!!"

"Derishi, what's that suposed to mean anyway?"Emerl asks sitting up.

"It's just the way I laugh! DerishishishiDershishishDershishiDersisisisi!"the says between laughs

"You are laughing?"Robin asks suprised

"Ahaahahahaahaha!"Emerl begins to laugh at the giants strange laugh.

"No your right, your the interesting one!"he laughs pointing towards Robin. Robin smiles at this comment and begins to laugh too.

"Hehehehe!"she giggles "That's a weird way to laugh! Hehehehe!"

"For as long as I can remember, I've been told my laugh is awkward!"he laughs before looking at her again "And ain't ya cute when you laugh."

Robin once again blushes and looks to the ground in embarresment as Emerl stops laughing and says "Got you there!"

"You should laugh more! Derishshishishi!"the giant continues to laugh "And I almost forgot, my name is Saulo."

"Hargwall D. Saulo."he finishs

"D?"Robin stops blushing and asks

"Aa, I don't know much about it but everyone in my family has a D in it."he explains

"Oi' Robin." Emerl asked Robin curiously. "Where did your mom go?"

Robin smiles proudly and says "She went on a Archeology trip to study the Ponygliphe."

"The Ponygliphe?!"Saulo exclaims in shock '_Could it- no that's one and a million chance but...'_

_"_And when she comes back I'm going to have her take me on her next expidition!"she smiles

"Umm, this may sound weird but what are your guys last name?"Saulo asks the kids

"I don't remember." Emerl states simply

"Nico Robin."Robin says

"What!?"Saulo asks with a incredulous look.

"What?"Emerl asks

"Robin. didn't you say when we met that your mom left when you were a baby?"Saulo asks

"Yes."she confirms

'_It couldn't be?!' _He swallows a lump in his throat and asks "Can you tell me what your mom's name was?"

Robin smiles at the thought of her mom and says "Olivia."

'**_OLIVIA!? Robin is Olivia's daughter?' _**Saulo nearly falls over in shock and realization. "Then this, is it a island called Ohara!?"

"Yep."Robin confirms nodding.

"OH CRAP!!" he yells in shock causing a huge gust of wind which forces Emerl to grip the mountain and anchor Robin to the ground. "How could of I have drifted all the way to Ohara!!"

"What are you talking about?"Emerl yells

'_No, this isn't the time for this.'_Saulo thinks calming down

"Robin!"he calls to Robin

"What?"she asks with a suprised and confused look.

"It might suprise ya but listen to my story."he explains"Marine Battle ships are probably heading towards Ohara as we speak."actually as he does speak the fleet approachs.

"Why marines?"she asks worried

"To kill all the scholars on the island!"he exclaims causing Emerl and Robin's eyes to widen.

"But Robin is a scholar!"Emerl yells in shock and worry.

"Aa, she told me and that's what I'm worried about."Saulo says

"Kill them?"Robin stutters in unbelief

"Listen...you musn't...let the goverment guys..."

"Thats a lie!!"Robin exclaims in denile

"Know your a archeologist!"Saulo finishs

"All of this is a lie!!"she screams angry and sad at the same time.

"It's true!"Saulo says " I wouldn't lie to you two."

"We should go to the town and see if everyone's alright!"Emerl suggests to Robin who looks like she's fighting back tears

"Your mom might be back too."Saulo adds causing Robin to gasp.

* * *

Back at the library the woman with silver hair is standing in front of the scholars. She removes the cloak and says with a emotionless face "It's been a while everyone."

"Olivia-san!"the scholars exclaim in shock.

"When did you get here?"

"Weren't you captured by the marines?"another asks remembering when the marines called off the hunt for her.

"Im sorry but we have a problem."the woman known as Olivia says as Clover walks up.

* * *

Back at the forest Emerl is running at a suprisingly fast speed with Robin riding piggy back style.

* * *

"So the World overment are on their way right now?"Clover asks

"Yes."she replies with a hint of remorse in her voice. "Did you read the paper?"

"Uh huh."Cover nods "The research team that left eight years ago to research the Ponygliphes...thirty-three of them are dead."

"Everyone...except me."Olivia says remembering. "I was caught but I escaped."

"After they researched the items on my slaughtered friend's corpses the goverment discovered we came from Ohara."she explains sadly as she covers her face in shame. "I have no excuse...because of us, this island is doomed!"

Clover having heard enougth yells "Will you stop it!?"

"This isn't anyone's fault!"Clover continues "The ones who left to research and the ones that stayed here are all part of the same team."

"Aren't you the ones who are the victims?" he says "You've went through alot because of us."

'_Proffesor.'_ Olivia thinks touched by his words.

"From the begining the World Goverment thought we were a threat."he explains "Because this island is where all scholars gather to study history."

"They probably think they've finally caught us."a scholar with his hand on his chin says as he thinks."They won't let a chance like this escape."

"That's right, they gonna probably try to get rid of all the information on the Ponylglpihes, so every scholar should try and get away while they can!"she explains

"That's true, this time we won't be able to elude the goverment investigation like we normally do."Clover says sitting down "Since the govermen wants us dead."

"Then go!"Olivia exclaims

"But I could not live with myself if I escaped and left this gifts of mankind to be destroyed."he explains grabbing a book from the table. "So hear this, we all feel the same way."

"Everyone?"she repeats looking at the scholars who are smiling confidently

One man steps forward and says "I don't know what the goverment plans but"

"If we run away, we'll not be able to protect our research or our pride."another man agrees

"More importantly!"Clover says getting Olivia's attention "There must be someone you want to see, right?"

Olivia looks to the ground in shame and says "I couldn't meet her...not after all I have done."

* * *

Flashback.

_"Olivia, I'll make this clear, you can't take her with you." a man on a large boat calls down to a younger Olivia who is holding a little toddler about 3 with raven black hair and blue eyes just like her._

_"If you won't leave her then forget about coming."he says as she sets the girl down and pats he hugs her compationatly with sadness and remorse in her eyes._

_"We'll fufill your husband's wish for you." a man offers_

_"No, I'm going."she says letting go of the girl._

_"As a scholar of Ohara, I won't let the flame die out."she says as she climbs onto the boat and leaves. "I'm sorry Robin."_

_As she leaves Olivia can see the girl cry while a older man holds her back._

_

* * *

_

"She's alot like you when you were younger."Clover says as he strokes his green beard. "Also a genius."

"If she's fine...then that's good enough for me."she says turning around.

"But she might be in danger."Clover says feeling irritated

"What?!"she asks worried turning around

"A few weeks ago, she made friends with a boy her age with a strange armor but the scary part was the fact that he had Ponygliphe on it!"he explains "Even though I told her not to, I suspect she's still seeing him."

"What did the ponygliphe say?"she asks in a worried tone

"It said- Slam!" he is cut off by a scholar running inside.

"Proffesor, a huge fleet of marine ships have just encircled the island and they have the World Goverment flag!!"the man exclaims

Olivia scowls and pulls out a large backpack from behind her and pulls out a rifle.

"Listen and Listen well!"Olivia says in a serious tone. "This meeting never happened, you don't know me or like me."

"But Olivia!" a scholar protests

"No. I don't anyone of you to be hurt."she says.

* * *

Meanwhile at the shore, a small army of men with rifles and black suits exit the World Goverement ship with three men leading. One man has long curly black hair, a navy blue suit and a striped over coat. The man to the right has silver hair and a black suit. And the one to the left has pink curly hair. The man with the black hair glares at the island in disgust and says "This is such a bother!"

"But I could get a promotion for it, so it's fine."he continues with a sneer.

"Men, capture all who bear the name 'scholar'". the silver haired man says

* * *

"Oi, what's going on?"Emerl hears a man ask a woman as the two kids run towards the tree of Omnipence.

"A woman is running down the street with a gun!"the woman explains fearfully

'_Please be there Kaa-san' _Robin thinks hopefully as a woman with long flowing silver hair and blue eyes runs down the street in their direction.The two kids run past the woman and for a split second Emerl looks at the woman and she looks at him.

'_Those eyes!' _Emerl thinks looking back to Robin.

But just as soon as they look at each other they then continue to run off shrugging whatever suspicions they had off.

--

Meanwhile back at the sea on a World Goerment ship. Two figure sit on lawn chairs, one is a teen boy about 19 with aqua blue long hair, emerald colored eyes, and is wearing a Navy uniform with the sleeves torn off. The other is a man in his late twentys with curly black hair, a bandana, black shades and a black jacket. As the taller man sleeps, the teen just stares out to the sea. A marine walks up the steps and says "Vice Admiral Kuzan, Chaos-san!"the man calls waking the tall man from his slumber.'

"What is it?"the man known as Kuzan asks in a grumpy tone.

"Chief Spandine of CP9 has just landed!"the man reports

"What, you had to wake me up, JUST FOR THAT!?"he yells angrily

"Gomen!"the man bows

--

SLAM!! All the scholars look at the door in suprise as Emerl and Robin charge through the doors. Emerl quickly collapses on the floor for running so much and lets Robin off. Clover normally would be mad that she brought Emerl here but he knew that was of little importance now. "What is it Robin?"Clover asks in as much of a calm tone he can muster.

"Did my mother come by here!?"she asks franticly her eyesdarting left and right.

All the scholars quickly put on a false display of shock and Clover lies "Robin, theres no way your mom could be in Ohara!"she frowns at his answer.

"What's wrong all of a sudden?"he asks

She stops and realizes the real problem. "That's right, It's terrible!"

"Marine Battleships are coming to the island!"she exclaims "In order to capture all the scholars!!"

"Robin, was there a panic in town?"he asks with a sceptical look, she opens her outh to speak but realizes that there wasn't "Those weren't marine ships, they were goverment ships."

"And it seems they've already docked, theyre going to investigate the library."

"So listen, if you meet the men from the goverment, don't let them know your a archeologist and keep Emerl out of sight."he explains walking over to the kids. "No one will suspect your a archeologist because your so young, got it?"

Robin is about to speak when the door suddenly opens again. A scholar with a lab coat quickly tosses his coat to Emerl who nods and slips it on, covering his chest plate. "Move."a man grunts pushing a archeologist aside as he walks in with a large group of agents.

"Stop!" a man with a rifle pointed at Clover yells "Everyone get outside!"

"Aren't you overeacting?"Clover trys to reason with the soldier.

"Ohara is suspected of the large crime of studying the Ponygliphe so everyone get outside and we we will begin our investigation."

"Just don't do anything rash, these books are centuries old."he explains

"Enough, men take these people outside!"

* * *

"Hey where are you taking the archeologists!?"a civillian asks the agents as they lead the scholars out

"The scholars have been accused of trying to reactivate a ancient weapon that could destroy the world." a agent replies

"That's impossible, the scholars from Ohara are respected geniuses world wide!"a man yells

"From this point all of Ohara will undergo a investigation, people unrelated to Archeology should get to the evacuation boats located on the west beach"the agent explains ignoring the man

"Why go to such extremes?" a woman asks

"Surely we don't hve to leave our homes!"the first civilian says

The agent sends the man a cold icy stare and says "All I am supposed to do is warn you, but if you all aren't on that boat in a hour, anything that _may _happen to you , is not our concern."

The civilians are speachless as they realize whats happening.

"Get to the life boats!"

"The World Goverment is planning something big!"

* * *

Meanwhile the three agents lead by Spandine are looking through the forest when suddennly. BANG!! A shot rings out and Spandine feels somthing pierce his clothes.

"AAAGH!!I'VE BEEN SHOT, SOMEBODY CALL A MEDIC!!"he screams like a little girl falling to the ground clutching his chest. "Call higher command, the title of chief should go to my son!!"

One of the agents sweatdrops and says "Chief the bullet only struck your sleeve, and it missed your arm."

"Oh."Spandine grunts trying to regainhis composure

As they look where the shot came from they see Olivia walking from a small brush holding a smoking rifle. "The next one will hit your head."she hisses hatefully

"Oh so this is the criminal that escaped my base miraculously."Spandine chides "The odds of you landing on this island by complete chance Olivia, who completely denies her relations to the Archeologists of Ohara."

"It's like admitting this is where you came from."he mocks "And labeling the scholars with the same crime you have commited."

"Me being here doesn't qualify as proof."she says calmly

"Aa, you must have prepared thousands of excuses, your very clever."he says standing back up "But that's okay, you having anything to do with this island is little of importance now."

She glares at him and says "What do you mean?"

"If we search every nook and cranny of this island, we should find proof of you all studying the Ponygliphes right away."he explains "That I'm a 100 percent sure."

"So once we crush Ohara."he continues

"It will set a example!?"her eyes widen in realization.

"Yep, and once everyone sees how we crush the holy ground for archeology, that will prove to everyone that pursuing the secrets of the Void century, is a sucide mission."he says cruelly

"Then those battleships surrounding the island are?"she suddenly gasps as the two men dissapear and reapear in front of her giving a swift kick to her chest.

--

"This is all of them."a agent says as all the scholars sit in rows except for Robin and Emerl who are talking to Cover.

"Robin, Emerl, get to the evacuation boats!"Clover tells the kids.

"Clover."Robin says quietly "Is it true, are all the Archeologists going to be killed?"

"..."Clover remains silent

"Please tell me it's a lie!"she pleads "Are you all really going to be killed over some ancient writing!? Why!?"

"Robin, Emerl...please leave."Clover mutters

"No, we can't leave you guys!"Emerl says

"OI' you stupid brats!"a angry voice cals from behind. The two look back and see Spandine dragging a the same silver haired woman from earlier by her hair. "They're being executed becasue their goal is to awaken a ancient weapon and kill a lot of people!"

"That's a lie, no one wants that!!"Robin yellls angrily

"Robin please stop."Clover sighs "That pawn of the goverment could never understand."

"WHATS THAT!!"Spandine yells insulted

"Is it really the weapon the goverment is afraid of?"Clover asks

"Proffesor!"all the scholars exclaim

"They're on the line, Spandine."the pink haired man says pulling out a large snail with a phone on it.

"Good."Spandine nods

"Fine."

"Huh?"Spandine looks at Clover who is now standing up.

"But before I die, let me talk to Gorousei, the top of the World Goverment."Clover demands "I'd like to tell him what we discovered when we were in Ohara this entire time."

"Whatever."Spandine shrugs

"Emerl."Clover whispers to the boy

"What?"he asks

"Take Robin away from here immiediatly, if either of you hear what I'm about to say, you'll both atoumatically become criminals."Clover explains

Emerl waits a few minutes thinking before he agrees"Hai."Emerl nods grabing Robin and leading her away.

"Proffesor."Robin whispers sadly

--

"Oi so I guess it was true that the proffesors were up to something."a man says as a group of refugees head for the Evac ship.

"OI, MARINE BATTLESHIPS ARE APPROACHING THE WEST SHORE!!"another man callls out

"Crap, quickly we need to get to the Evac-STOMP!"the man is cut off by the shaking of the ground and Saulo walking out of the forest with a worried look.

"A giant!" a woman screams as everyone scatters when Saulo almost steps on them.

"Where are you?"he calls "Robin, Emerl!"he continues his trek towards the middle of the island.

* * *

"I've just got reports that a Ponygliphe has been found."Spandime talks into the snail phone "We'll await your orders."

"_This really is a deplorable way to end it but they have broken the law." _a voice speaks from the phone loud enough for everyone to here.

"Enough of this small talk!"Clover yells "Gorousei!"

Spandime glares at Clover and yells "How dare you speak towards the most powerfull man in the world that way!!"

_"So your the leader of the Archeology team in Ohara, Proffesor Clover." _the voice says ignoring Spandime "_Your a great contributer to the world's cultural heritage."_

_"I know your name well, it's a shame that a man like you had to stray from the righteous path."_

"The past belongs to all mankind!"Clover says "Nobody has any right to stop a man's desire to know the untold history."

But unkown to either parties, Emerl and Robin are hiding behind a concrete slab sticking out of the ground, eavesdropping.

"_If someone reads the Ponygliphe, the possibility that the weapon will reactivate, rises."_Gorousei says "_Bringing a great deal of danger to the world."_

_"Even if the case is that you don't have any ill intentions, even if someone desires it for a villanous end, the situation will be the same."_

"As long as the past is crafted by the hands of mankind, we have the responsibilty to accept it all!" Clover says

_"If one is able to understand this without fear, countermeasure will be possible whatever happens."_Gorousei continues "_That is a idealistic argument."_

"I also wondered about this, isn't the idea of this being impossible suited to your personality?"Clover states knowingly "Of all the history written, the ones we want to know the most about are the Ponygliphes and why they were made."

"Why did the people in the past carve messages into hard stone? In a attempt to transport it to the future? "Clover asks remembering "They engraved it in unbreakable stone and dispersed them throughout the world."

"Wasn't because they feared their message could be destroyed, if they wrote it in paper?"Clover asks "In fact, this is evidence that those people from the past had a clear enemy."

On the other line, Gorousei glares and says "What are you getting at?"

"If we consider the possibilty that these people were defeated by that enemy, then that enemy would of survived and stayed around."Clover explains "Oddly enough, eight hundred years ago, just as the Void Century ended, the World Goverment formed!"when he says that everyone's gasps including the interlopers.

"If the enemy of those people was actually the W.G., then the reason there are no records on the Void Century is because...THEY WERE ERASED BY THE HANDS OF WORLD GOVERMENT!"Clover yells "After deciphering many Ponygliphes and reading historical documents, we noticed the existence of a powerful country that took pride in their strength."

"It was very troublsome when they learned of certain deeds of a allied nation, reffered to as the World Goverment!"he explains and as he does Spandime grits his teeth and clutchs his gun.

"_I see, so this is a audacious hypothisis."Gorousei says with a hint of bitterness in his voice _

"The ancient weapon will indeed strike terror into the world."Clover comes to a close "But I think that the world goverment would be more at risk then anything else."

"We must make clear the nature of this menace, but what holds the key to the solving everything in the name of that once flourishing country..."he is about to finishwhen Gorousei yells

"_KILL HIM!!"_

**_BANG! _**

Everything seems to slow down as Spandime pulls out his pistol and fires at Clover. Blood sprays from Clover's chest as he falls back in anguish. Emerl just stands there in a stupor not knowing what to do while Robin immiediatly bursts into tears and starts running to Clover crying. As Clover falls to the ground and the Archeologists immiediatly rally into a frenzy charging Spandime while Gorousei says "_Ohara has learned to much, give the order to attack."_Spandime looks to Olivia cruelly and pulls out a golden den-den mushi.

"How could you!"

"Proffesor!"

"Stay still!"the agents yell pointing at the scholars

"Proffesor!"Robin crys running up to Clover who is laying on the ground with blood dripping from his mouth.

"Robin, Emerl that idiot, you both should be gone."Clover glares at Emerl who is now running up behind Robin. "Run!"

"Now I can finally activate this Golden Den Den mushi , and activate the BUSTER CALL!"Spandime sneers as he clicks a button on the golden snail.

"He did something, Robin, Emerl get to that evac ship!!"Clover demands as he coughs up some more blood.

"No we can't leave you!"Robin crys

'_Robin!?' _Olvia stops looking at Spandime and sees the little girl, using will power she manages to start to pull herself along with her hands towards Robin.

"Men, retreat."Spandime says "And were taking that woman with us." Robin turns to where Spandime is talking and sees some soldiers grab Olivia and lift her up. Through her grief, Robin notices that this woman isn't a islander and shes seems familier. Emerl looks at Robin's eyes and Olivia's eyes and whispers something into Robin's ears. Her eyes suddenly widen in suprise and sadness.

'_Robin...please run away!' _Olivia thinks as she is dragged away '_You must live."_

* * *

_"Mama, Mama!" _a newborn baby Robin giggles as she sits in Olivia's lap and plays with Olivia.

_"That's right." _Olivia smiles warmly at her baby girl.

Robin then proceeds to grab at Olivia's cheeks and playfully pull.

* * *

Robin starts to cry as she slowly says "Are you...are you my Mother!?" as they drag Olivia away. Olivia stops short and raises her head in sadness.

_Olivia are you getting aboard or not?_

_Mama! Mama! Don go!_

_I'm holding her back you can go!_

_Mama! _

_Mama!_

Olivia's eyes start to water up as she remembers and thinks "_I'm sorry Robin but I don't deserve to call myself your mother."_

_Monster! Monster!_

_She was thrown away by her mother you know_

_Robin that's my daughters dress!_

_I'm sorry Oba-san! I only wanted to try it on._

Robin breathing starts to get heavy as she rubs her eyes while tears stream down her face. Spandime notices Olivia has stopped and grunts "You had a kid?"

Olivia us obviosly trying to keep composed so it'll look convincing but her eyes are betraying her by still watering up. In anguish and guilt Olivia covers her face with her hand and mumbles "No."

Clover is helped up by a scholar who looks like she could cry at any moment just thinking about what Olivia is trying to do.

"I'm sorry but...I think you have the wrong person."she finally gets a hold of herself and says straight out but quickly bites her lip and starts to cry silently. '_I'm sorry Robin but I can't let you become the daughter of a criminal!'_

Spandime quickly assumes that she's crying out of fear of him and mutters "Weirdo brat."

"Come on let's get going."he says as he begins to start pulling Olivia along again.

Robin at this answer decides that maybe Olivia doesn't recognize her as memories of watching other kids being loved on by their parents flash through her mind.

"I"m Robin!!"she screams desperatly "I've grown alot!"

"Don't you remember me!?"she screams as Emerl walks up to Robin "I've been waiting all these years for you to come back!!"

At this shocking realization that she still loves her and that Robin is heartbroken thinking that her mom has forgotten her is too much for any mom to bear as Olivia breaks down and starts crying hysterically on the ground. Robin is also crying between sentences "Someday, I wanted to take walks togethor on the beach!!"Emerl at this point holds Robin trying to comfort her as she contiues to yell "I studied as hard as I could and became a archeologist!!"Spandime stops and turns to Robin in suprise.

"I can read Ponygliphe too!!"she screams pulling away from Emerl but accidently unbuttoning his coat revealing his chest plate.

**_BOOOM!_**

**_BOOOM!_**

**_BOOM!  
_**

The sound of cannons firing fills the air as everyone yells in shock. Cannon balls from the battleships strike the island causing huge explosions kiling all who are in their way.

"Those brats!?"Spandime screams pointing to the kids in shock

"Robin!"Clover yells in horror that their secret is out.

"So let me stay with you!!"she screams running towards Olivia with Emerl right on her tail "Mom!"

"Robin wait!"Emerl yells chasing after her

"Don't leave me alone aymore!"she screams as she gets to Olivia and hugs her tightly.

**_BOOM!  
BOOOM!  
_**

**_BOOOM! BOOM!_**

"Look out!!" Emerl yells jumping over the two and landing behinnd them putting out his arms.

**_KABOOOM!_** A cannonball shoots out from the ocean and strikes Emerl dead on. Olivia and Robin are shielded but Spandime and his men aren't so fortunate. Spandime lands by a tree and yells "What the hell, we haven't even left yet!!"As he screams that another cannon ball strikes in front of him knocking him away. Robin opens her eyes and looks to where Emerl was standing. Spinning rapidly is Emerl's helmet which is smoking with heat. Her blood runs cold as she looks around for her friend and sees the boy laying in a heap by Clover.

"Chief that boy has Ponygliphe on his armor."a agent calls to Spandime who is brushing ash off.

"Yeah, remember the girl and the boy, don't let them leave the island alive."Spandime orders coldly

"Emerl-kun!"she screams running over to the boy with Olivia limping behind her.

"Come on were leaving."Spandime mutters turning around

"Sir?"the agents ask "What about Olivia?"

"Don't worry she'll die."he says

Meanwhile Robin runs up to Emerl and looks him over, she is suprised considering this is her first time seeing Emerl's face. He messy, dark brown hair and he has a peacefull expression. She quickly bends over and puts her hand over his mouth and realizes he's barely breathing. Panicing she grabs the chest plate but quickly pulls it back and blows on it from the heat. On her hand there is now a small Ponygliphe burn mark on her hand. "Please."she whispers sadly as Olivia walks up and grabs Robin's hand. '_Dont let him die!' _Tears stream down her face as she watchs the boy silently. Olivia then picks up Robin and hugs her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you."Olivia says trying to comfort her daughter.

"Mom."Robin crys silently into Olivia's arm.

"You did your best, studied, became a scholar and made a great friend."Olivia says "That isn't something anybody can do, all I can say is... your amazing Robin!"

"Fortunatley."Clover says looking over Emerl " This armor looks like it was made from Ponygliphe and we all know the indestrucable powers of Ponygliphe, he's just knocked out and those three men are the only ones who know about this, Olivia take Robin and get to the Evac ship."

Thump! Thump! Thump! Everyone looks towards a cloud of smoke and see Saulo walking out of the smoke. "Robin!"

"So you were here! I was lookin for ya, wheres Emerl?"he asks but suddenly gasps when he sees the boy laying unconscious. "Oh no."

"Saulo."Robin says quietly as Saulo reachs down and grabs Emerl's body. "Don't worry, were not leaving him here."

"And ya met with Olivia."Saulo says looking towards the mom who is gawking.

"Saulo!?"Olivia exclaims in shock "What are you doing here?"

"This had to be fate that my ship sunk and I washed up here."Saulo explains "More important though, you got to leave this island immiediatly!"

Olivia thinks for a second and then says "Take Robin with you."

"What!? No mom what about you!!"Robin screams in shock "Aren't you going to stay with me!?"

"Olivia are ya..."Saulo starts suprised

"I still have to do something here."Olivia says confidently

"No mom, I don't want to be seperated from you again!"Robin pleads "I just found you!"

"As a archeologist from Ohara you should know that history is my treasure."Olivia explains "It'll surely help you when your older."

"You must teach the next generation, the history cannot be lost."Olivia explains "Becasue even if Ohara is crushed, we cannot give up on generartion you'll be living inn."

Robin just starts to cry again and says "I don't get it!"

Olivia smiles at her knowingly and says "Don't worry, you will someday."

Olivia then lets go of Robin and looks up to Saulo. "Go now Saulo!" Saulo nods and reachs for Robin. He picks her up easily and begins to walk away despite her protests. He looks at Olivia with a unsure look and asks "Is this alright?"

"Yes."Olivia nods

"No Mom I want to stay too!"Robin screams angrily as she beats on Saulo's fists but to no evail. "Mom!!"

Olivia smiles warmly at Robin and begins to cry again but this time, they are tears of happiness '_Thank you Robin, for calling me that one last time._

Then before Robin is out of earshot she yells "LIVE ROBIN!"

_--_

Back on Kuzan's battleship, Kuzan and Chaos are looking out to the beach in disgust. Kuzan sudddenly frowns and says "Come onn Chaos, we got a job to do." Chaos simply nods before signalling the marines to attack a certain giant who is running through the forest and is right in the open.

--

Meanwhile Robin is pondering what her mom told her and staring at her burn mark, waiting for Emerl to wake up. Saulo is looking down at the two chldren in sadness knowing that they had a hard life ahead of them.

"Mmmb."Emerl moans as he rolls over, startling Robin. She watchs in anticipation Emerl's eyes flutter open. She watchs in suprise as he sits up and looks right into her eyes with deep amber eyes. She blushes quickly and looks down noticing Emerl's helmet which is bouncing everytime Saulo takes a step. She grabs the helmet and hands it to Emerl who is still recooperating and he slides it on. He looks up at Saulo and finally wakes up "Saulo, what's going on?!"he yells as the sound of cannonballs exploding and gunpowder fills the air.

"This island is being destroyed by the WG and you were knocked out by a cannonball."Saulo explains

"Wheres Robin's mom?"Emerl asks looking around causing Robin to start sobbing again

"Robin, don't cry!"Saulo says "You should be proud, yer mom was a great woman, she and Ohara went up against the world and you'll have to teach it's history one day."

"_Do ya really want the weapon that badly?"_

_"You pitiful people, you've been hunting us down restlessly for no reason!"_

_"Be silent he's a Vice Admiral!"_

_--_

_"Why do we have to go this far, from what I've seen, all these scholars are just people who want to learn aout our history!?"_

_"If the research their doing is dangerous then the goverment just has to help them!"_

_"I'm not doing this unless you can give me some proof that these people are criminals!"_

_"Are you doubting the goverment?!"_

_"Just shut up and obey!"_

_--_

_THUMP!_

_"Let me hear yer story for just a second."_

_--_

_"EMERGANCY, Vice Admiral Saulo took a criminal and fled!"_

_"He knows everything about what we are planning, catch him and Olivia at all costs!"_

_"I don't care if you fire on them."_

_--_

_"I'll take care of the pursuers."_

_"Saulo, you realize that you'll never be able to return to Marines now."_

_"It's alright, I wouldn't be able to serve anyway with the taste of murder in my mouth."_

_"They may be protecting the law, but this time they've gone to far."_

_"Now go and warn your people."_

_"Don't think that I've forgiven you for killing my nakama."_

_"But I'll still pray for yer safety."_

_--_

"FIRE!" a marine captain yells as the ships take aim at their targets and release their monsterous barrage.

"Their targeting me!?"Saulo yells in disbelief as cannon balls exploding around him. One cannon ball however heads straight for Saulo, thinking quickly he cups his hands into a ball to protect the children and lets the explosive orb hit his face. The children can see Saulo has been hit through his fingers and scream "Saulo!"

"It hit!"a marine yells

"Im sorry Admiral!"a reluctant marine yells

"Don't apoligize!"another marine yells "He's an accomplise to the demons!"

"I'm sorry kids."Saulo wheezes from behind a smoke cloud "That must of startled you. "he gently sets the kids down on the grass behind a mountain before charging off towards the shore.

"Wait there for a sec."he calls as he charges into the water "Firing this close to shore, what would happen if they hit the kids?"He wraps his arm around the front of the marine boat.

"Please stop Admiral Saulo!"a marine yells

"What are you doing!?"

"Since I don't know who to side with in this one-sided fight, I'll just protect my friends."Saulo grunts as he begins to lift the ship straight from the water with intense strength.

The marines scream in terror as Saulo throws with all his might and sends the ship flying into another battle ship destroying them both.

"Your all not getting off easy for making me your enemy!"he yells charging at another ship

"Stop it Saulo!"Robin screams not wanting him to get hurt.

"What's happening!?"a marine yells as Saulo approachs

"It's Vice Admiral Saulo!"

"Why is he here!?"the marines yell in terror as Saulo approachs clearly hurting over the fact that he is destroying his once beloved marinnes who still wish they didn't have to fight him.

**BOOM! **Another cannon ball strikes Saulo in the head and he rubs his face in anguish. Taking advantage of this oppertunity the marine quickly begin to unload their rifles on Saulo.

"Saulo stop it or you'll die!"Emerl yells angrily

**Boom! **Another cannon ball strikes Saulo and he steps back in recoil. He looks at the kids and says "What are ya doing, get to the Evac ship while you can!"he yells "You won't last long here!"

Emerl realizing that this is true quickly grabs Robin's hand and starts running only to be knocked down by a cannon ball exploding right behind them knocking them on their stomachs. Robin slowly pulls herself up and looks at her burn which has cooled off creating a Ponygliphe shaped scar on her hand. She looks towards the Tree of Omniscence which is now completely immersed in flames thanks to the barraging. "Mom!"she cries burying her head in Emerl's shoulder as he comforts her while she watchs her home combust ito flames. The marines continue to fire upon Saulo while he is turned towards the kids.

"Robin you have to get out of here, remember what your mom wanted!"Saulo yells causing Robin to calm down a bit.

_"LIVE ROBIN!"_

--

"The Evacuation ship is leaving."

"Wait someone is coming!"a agent yells

"Isn't that?"Spandime starts as he looks from his ship "The two brats!?"

"Isn't that the monster?"

"It is!"

"Go away!"

"Hey don't be stupid."

"She's Olivia's daughter."

"The brat is a criminal and if we let her on we'll be targeted!"

"Don't be foolish."a wise man yells "She's just a kid, pull them up."

"_Evac ship, don't let those runts on."_Spandime's cruel voice sounds over the intercom as some men stop lowering a rope. "_Even if she is a a kid, she's a archeologist and that boy is wearing Ponygliphe."_

Soon the rope is pulled up and Emerl glares at the people with hatred. Robin not wanting these people to be put in danger because of them quickly runs away. Saulo looks towards Robin who is running away with Emerl tagging closely behind and glares at the CP9 ship with murderous intent. "CP9, you've made your last foolish mistake!"he yells charging at the ship. All the color quickly drains from Spandime's face as he watchs the enraged giant charge at his ship.

"Quickly fire at him!"Spandime panics

**"ICE BLOCK...PARTISAN!" **a voice yells as suddenly a thin blade of ice flys through the air at Robin who is knocked down by Emerl so it misses.

Saulo quickly turns around and feels his blood run cold at the sight of his former nakama. "Vice Admiral Kuzan!"he yells completely taking his attention off of Spandime and running to his freinds in need.

"Sorry, but if the Buster Call was stopped by a former marine, then we would look pretty stupid."Kuzan says as he approachs Robin and Emerl with Chaos tailing but still staring out to the ocean.

"Kuzan-san, can't ya see what's going on?!"Saulo asks "This isn't punishment, its a example for the world!"

"This is for the betterment of the world, it can't be helped."Kuzan says calmly "Now, justice always takes a different form depending on what side your on so I won't hold this against you, but if you get in our way, I won't ignore that."

**_BOOOOOOOOM!! _**Just as Kuzan finishes that sentence the Evacuation ship is suddenly hit with a bombardment of cannon balls, completely destroying it and killing everyone on it. Everyone suddenly turns to the burning ship in complete shock and horror. Even Kuzan and Chaos have a look of suprise on their faces, showing that they didn't have anything to do with it. Spandime is also shocked and says "Why did he shoot the Evacuation ship!?"

Kuzan looks at the burning ship and hisses "That was from Vice Admiral Sakazuki's ship, the fool!"

--

"If were doing this, were doing it thoroughly."Sakazuki says with no emotion behind a hood on his ship. "If even a single scholar was on that ship, our efforts would be wasted."

--

"Is this what you call 'justice!?'"Saulo booms angrily at Kuzan as he raises his fist "Do you still think your doing a 'good' thing!?"

Saulo swings at Kuzan who jumps out of the way so he hits the ground "I didn't plan to over do it like that idiot!"Kuzan yells

Robin stares at the carnage shell shocked at the fact she would be dead right now if she had gotten on. She slowly looks to Emerl who is jerking around abit as this small slit on the forehead of his helemt opens and closes revealing a blue eyeball. She suddenly feels something warm emenating from her hand and looks at the scar which is shining blue. She raises her palm to her face as the light becomes more intense untill it finally blinds her.

* * *

_"Waaaaaagh!" _Robin hears the sound of a baby crying as she opens her eyes. She looks around and quickly realizes she isn't on Ohara anymore but rather a hospital room. In the room is a doctor, two nurses, and a woman who looks like she just gave birth. Robin walks up to the doctor who doesn't notice her and quickly realizes that the crying is coming from a baby being held by the doctor and wrapped in white towels. The woman looks at the doctor weakly and says "Give me my baby." The doctor nods and hands the baby to the woman. Robin looks at the woman who is actually very beatiful, she has long blonde hair, and amber eyes. Robin curious walks up to the woman and trys to get a good look at the baby. Robin looks at the baby and sees he has brown hair and amber eyes just like his mom. The baby giggles at his mom who smiles back and says "I think I'll call you...Ezekial."

* * *

Robin suddenly collapses to the ground asleep and her hand stops glowing. Saulo notices this but soon his attention is on Emerl who is convulsing wildly and has a third lense like eye flashing wildly."**_I...sha...lll not...repre...sent ...or...become...of...all." _**he speaks in a very loud tone but he has gaps in his speach so no one can tell what he is exactly saying but the ponygliphe on his chest is glowing blue as well. Chaos looks towards Emerl and suddenly gets a look of fear on his face. Suddenly Emerl stops convulsing and just stands there staring at the CP9's goverment ship. **_KABOOM! _**Emerl suddenly rockets forward leaving a trail of white light behind him and creating a sonic boom as he charges towards the ship. No one has time to react as Emerl flys through the ship like it was made out of butter and quickly turns around and strikes the ship again and again and again.

"What's happening!!"Spandime screams as the ships starts to erupt under him "AUGHH!!"he screams as the ship explodes and he is killed instantly. Emerl looks at the ship as it sinks and he continues to fly and then turns his attention to Kuzan's ship. **BOOM! **He once again charges forward like a lightning bolt ready to strike. "Chaos stop that thing, I'll handle Saulo!"Kuzan orders Chaos who nods and dives into the water. Kuzan then looks to Saulo who has picked up a sleeping Robin and is running away. '_What insane power is this!' _Saulo thinks as he looks back only to see another marine battle ship explode.

"Saulo is fleeing and he has a scholar!" a marine yells on a ship yells

"Forget him we need to abandon ship!"another marine screams as they watch Kuzan's ship go up in flames

Chaos meanwhile is surfing across the waves on his feet with extreme speed. He looks up and sees the glowing child who is searching for a new ship to target. Chaos quickly thrusts his hand forward which liquifies and turns into a lage watery claw. He strikes Emerl causing him to flinch, Emerl then stares downn at Chaos and begins to study him. Chaos quicly shoots another water claw at him but this time Emerl dodges it by juking to the left and then charges at Chaos. He easily flys straight into Chaos who suddenly explodes into a shower of rain droplets unharmed.

--

**"ICE TIME CAPSULE!!" **Kuzan yells as his hand begins to emit vapors of super chilled air. He slams his palm to the ground and suddenly a trail of ice chases Saulo down and strikes his leg. Saulo yells in pain as his leg freezes and he falls to the ground. Robin falls out of his hands and rolls to the ground still asleep. Saulo looks back to Kuzan and then to Robin. "Kuzan."he asks more gently this time stopping the Vice Admiral "Please...shes only a little girl, spare her."

Kuzan stares at Saulo with a unchaged expression before taking his hand and pressing it against Saulo's body. "Augh!"Saulo yells as he is instantly frozen completely. "Fine."Kuzan says finally after freezing him. He then turns to Robin and picks her up.

--

Meanwhile Chaos and Emerl are going at it as Chaos keeps firing blast of high pressured water at Emerl who keeps blocking them. Emerl then charges at Chaos again knocking away any attacks. Worried Chaos quickly melts into a puddle of water and absorbs into the ocean water. Emerl suddenly stops and looks around with anticipation. just then five tentacles made of water shot up from the ocean and wrapped around Emerl's arms, legs and neck. '_This being needs to be stopped now.' _Chaos thinks before he changes shape under the water. Emerl however is struggling to break free of the highly condensed water but everytime he breaks one two more sprout and grab him. Suddenly the water in front of him starts to swell up before. **SPLASH!! **Emerl watchs in suiprise as he is now face to face witha fearsome huge, green eyed Seaking made entirely of water! Some marines in life boats look towards the fight and one says "Its Chaos's special form Perfect Chaos!!"

This just causes more panic for the marines as they start to paddle even more trying to escape from Chaos's next attack. "**_CRAEEEEEAGGGGHHHH!!" _**Perfect Chaos opens his mouth and roars sending a blast of air that causes some of the marines lifeboats to cup their ears in pain . As he does water pours from his mouth like a waterfall and Emerl can see something glowing in Chaos's mouth. One of the marines scream "He's using the Chaos Beam!!" The glow in Chaos's mouth then intensifies untill Emerl can feel the heat comig from his opponents mighty jaws. **_KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!! _**The purple and white beams explodes from Chaos's mouth and hits Emerl at point blank range. All the marines watch in amazement as the beam cuts acrosss the ocean extremely fast leaving a large crevice in the water for like two seconds. Emerl an feels millions of destructive energy pounding down on his indestructable armor as he is immersed in light. The shockwave of the beam uproots trees on the island and causes battle ships to barely capsize.

Fially Chaos ends his attack and the dragon suddenly collapses into water again. Emerl however is floating in the water motionlessly and steam is all around him. Water in front of him suddenly pulls togethor and forms Chaos who is looking down at the child. Emerl is unconsious and Chaos decides to pick him up and take him away. He reachs down for Emerl and grabs his hand when suddenly the minute he touchs him a bright light shines from Emerl blinding Chaos for a second. Now he looking at Emerl with a suprised look but then lifts him up and starts skim away on the water. But this time he's heading away from the battleships.

--

"Oohhh, Saulo?"Robin slowly wakes up at the feeling of something on her head. She looks up and sees a small seagull sitting on her head. It only takes her a second to remember what happened. "Saulo, Emerl where are you?!"she asks looking around in fear. She suddenly is shocked to see that she is in a small wooden boat with two paddles and laying on the other side of the boat is Emerl who is clearly snoring. She looks around the boat and sees that Ohara is nowhere in sight and the only thing giving her a idea of where they are heading are two long fences made of ice stretching across the horizan keepinng the boat on track as the waves push them along. Theres is also a small bag that when she opened it found about two days of food. A wave of grief hits her as she remembers what happened and then huddles up wrapping her arms against her legs. '_At least I still have Emerl.' _she thinks looking at her friend.

* * *

Looooong chapter and the begining of the rest of the story. Thiswas so hard to write because of how much detail had to be put into the progolgue. Now the rest of the story will pick up where we left ioff here I promise.


End file.
